<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muster by cherryjam (blueskull)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318308">Muster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam'>cherryjam (blueskull)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, FFxivWrite2020, Gen, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Revenge, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), takes place pre-arr, written for ffxivwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gets between a mother and her child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are fast, but she is <em>faster</em>, ripping through the trees at a pace that would make most wild predators flinch. This is her forest, and they are all the more fools for thinking they could best her here.</p><p>The sack slung over one of the men’s shoulders writhes like a fish, stoking the viera’s curdling rage.</p><p>The day had begun like any other, until they’d let the children alone for a few minutes. It wasn’t anything unusual, merely preparing a meal while the girls and boys played together. But apparently such actions had been frowned upon today.</p><p>There had been kidnappers lurking in the woods, after all.</p><p>With a practised fury, Brigid pulls an arrow from her quiver, knocks the bow in her hands. The arrow flies, pinning the first — empty-handed — man to one of the trees. Her sisters will deal with him.</p><p>The man with the sack flinches for a moment, looks back at his partner’s pleading, but even he is aware there is no going back. He simply shakes his head and continues on, though he will not get very far.</p><p>She wants nothing more than to ruin him, though she knows so long as he has that bag — now concerningly still — such a thing is unadvisable lest she accidentally hurt the young girl within. So she musters her patience; waits until the man pauses, hesitating, at the bank of a shallow river.</p><p>Bursting from the foliage, Brigid gives him no time to react. She shoves a shoulder against his back, unbalancing him, and rips his cargo from his shoulders. Tearing the sack open, she reveals Lyra to the open, her head lolling backward even as she takes in a deep breath of fresh air.</p><p>The girl is taken from her hands by another of her sisters, and without hesitation Brigid rounds upon the man, still floundering in the water.</p><p>Filthy hyur, they’re all the same, aren’t they?</p><p>Fisting her hand in his shirt, she reels him up as she looms above him.</p><p>“Now,” she snarls through gnashed teeth, red eyes burning like twin flames, “what have you done with my daughter?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>